Credit cards, debit cards, and other electronic payment methods that do not involve physical currency are popular with both customers and merchants. In a typical transaction, a merchant may swipe a customer's credit card to provide the merchant's point of sale (POS) system with payment details. The merchant's POS may then transmit these payment details to a payment processor and request the payment processor to authorize the transaction.